1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyboard, in particular a membrane keyboard, for the activation of equipment to be operated, in particular for the activation of a PC (personal computer).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stationary operator control panels are used in all areas of technology. Operator control panels with membrane keyboards have been increasingly used for years. In the last twenty years, constant innovative development of these membrane keyboards has made this reliable electronic component become an important interface for data input and for man-machine dialog. The connection of the keys takes place by means of the membrane cable and can be made to be any length. Up to now, the end of the membrane cable has been designed either for direct or indirect plug connections. Consequently, its use is restricted to stationary applications and is preferably in the areas of automation, mechanical engineering, control technology, measuring technology, medical technology, communication technology and office automation.